


Who are you in the dark?

by littlepil



Category: Day6 (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Drama, Friendship, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepil/pseuds/littlepil
Summary: Sehůn is a personal demon and his job is to make that his human, Wonpil (the purest one), commits some bad act but things take a turn when is Wonpil who transforms Sehůn's heart and both become good friends.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. eight months,three years

**Author's Note:**

> so hello! this is my first time doing a whole writing thing and also english is not my first languaje so please be patient w me. i'm trying really hard. anyways hope y'all like this :(

Wonpil just loves important dates and loves even more to make those dates special with a big cake. Today was an important day, kinda weird thought.  
It has been eight months that he is living with his personal demon. Yup, that's right. Demons are real and he has one, well… half demon-half human. Pil remembers the first time he saw the tall figure; it was around 3 am and he went downstairs for some milk when he got back to his room there was this "guy" sitting on his bed, looking at one of his book. The milk was all over the floor and Wonpil passed out, a few minutes later he woke up and the "guy" was still there. He explained everything, like four times, (well the important parts for the moment) to the human. His young and sleepy brain couldn't process the whole information that fast, he needed time.  
Two hours were enough to 'understand' that this guy-demon has been living with him for three years, watching all his movements and trying to corrupt his "pure soul". Failing on the last one and that's when he decided to appear, on his own words "he got bored".  
"Then why don't you get back to hell?"

"I can't. I will die if I go back"

"Oh...then you'll stay here with me!. I will take care of you and protect you"

"Why would you do that?"

smiles warmly "Why not?".

∘◦🥀◦∘

At the beginning it was hard for both of them. Wonpil forgot that he was living with a demon-guy on his room and got scared of the tall figure on it. Sehůn had to get used to the weird questions and looks from the human whenever he even breathed.  
But with time, patience and persistence (more from Wonpil tho) they were able to tolerate each other.  
The routine was that Wonpil went to school, Sehůn waited for him. They had lunch together sometimes, Pil told him about his day, Hůn asked about some things and sometimes the demon tried to make the human to commit some bad small act but at the end he helped him with homework.  
The 'older' got tired of trying and decided to just "go with the flow". Wonpil wasn't going to do anything bad ever. And his father knew, that's why he sent him to earth. He's never coming back to that place… and honestly, he's glad.

∘◦🥀◦∘

Warmth was entering to the room and little pats on his shoulders make Sehůn open his eyes, growls.

"You were sleeping" the soft voice said smiling.

"I was not" the taller stands up and rub his eyes.

"It's ok if you were silly. Happy eight months!"- offers setting the little table on the room, he brought cookies, the cake and some orange juice. Sehůn loves orange juice.

"Don't you have school or something?" the black haired says positioning himself on the floor.

"I already told you silly! We are on vacations I don't have school until september"

"Oh right. I forgot, I have to deal with you then"

"You know...you can go back to the dark shadows but you felt lonely so you came to me. You don't want to leave” smiles confident.

"That's not true" replies firmly

"It is. Eat the cake! I woke up really early to prepare it" pouts

"I hate you" tastes it and nods, that meant that he liked it

“You do not” the taller rolls his eyes and the duo ate on silence.  
Wonpil looks at his partner, he is really tall, his skin is so pale, has big hands and black/gold nails, has dark hair, his eyes are way too clear, he wears something similar to school pants, something that seems like a jacket but it’s cropped in one part and you can see his tummy; but there’s one thing that always captivated the brunette’s attention and it was the scar the guy-demon had on his face. It was located on his right eye in the middle of it. Wonpil wondered if it hurted, it probably did.

"You like what you see?" the deep voice bring him out of his thoughts

blushes sightly "You are handsome… for a demon"

he was not expecting that answer  
"Excuse me?"

"Well… uhm. You know!" the other only looks at him "D-Demons are supposed to be ugly and scary but you are… cu-"

"Don't even say it"

"You are cut-"

"Wonpil I swear. I can kill you" his tone was serious but his gaze was kinda soft

"But you wouldn't… so, are they?"

"Who are what?"

"You know… demons… a-are they ugly and scary?" the other thinks for a moment

"There's a lot of kind of demons, all have different forms and sizes, some of them have horns and tails but at the end they all look a lot like humans… you know the shape and that"

shakes his head "So wait- you all are just humans with powers?!"

"I'm just gonna ignore that. But-" sighs "Do you know the uhm "personal demons" people have? Like those things you fight with your mind?" Wonpil nods "Well, we are that. With a body and we have the power to play with your mind and your luck… you get me?" he wasn't even sure about he just explained.

"That's horrible! Why would you do something like that? Hurt someone on purpose? Why?" his voice cracks at the end

thinks for a moment and shrugs "I actually don't know… revenge maybe? I don't know. I guess that if there's good there should be bad, right?"

"But...wouldn't be nicer if everything was fine? If people is always happy?"

"How did you meet your friends?"

"What? What does that has to-"

"Answer the question"

"I...I was being bullied and they defended me. We eat ice cream after school, you know the story"

"You have your answer" the brunette looks at him confused "You were having a bad day. A bad thing happened to you and that gave you the friends you have now. Maybe if you were always happy you have never meet them"

The human looks at him, raises an eyebrow and smiles softly "Wow, that was really deep… for a demon"

rolls eyes one more time "Half demon. My mom was a human, remember? I have qualities of both parts… but mostly from hers I think"

"Did you- did you meet your mom?"

"I didn't get the chance, she left me a letter but my dad destroyed it so I don't know anything about her"

"I'm so sorry. I'm sure she loves you so much and she's taking care of you from- wherever she is now"

Wonpil could swear that he saw a tiny tear on the other's eye but didn't say a thing. Instead, both stayed in silence for a while.  
Their usual routine was that Pil would go to school and Sehůn would wait for him (he followed him sometimes) but this time the owner of the house thought they could changed it since he were on vacations.  
He made sure no one was around and took the demon by the hand (and by surprise) bringing him downstairs.

"Today you are gonna cook with me"

"What are you doing?! I can't be seen, remember?" snaps his fingers and disappears, the brunette groans

"There's no one in home! I already check it! Come back" nothing happened, sighs "I know you are there… Come here or I'll cry"

another snap and the figure was back  
"So, what are you cooking today?"

"You mean what are WE cooking today. You helping"

"What? No. You cook, I eat. That's how this works. I don't cook. I don't know how to, don't want to learn"

"Listen mister. You are living in my house, you wanna eat? You cook"

"I don't even need the food, you know"

"But you love eating so…"

"Ugh, FINE. I'll do the cooking"

"Excellent! We can start with something simple… sandwiches? TOAST SANDWICHES"

"What- is that even a thing?"

"Yup yup. Chanyeol taught me how to make them" smiles and checks the refrigerator, sighs "We are out of ham… I'll go to the store. You stay here and DON'T do anything silly ok?"

"Yea yeah. Hurry" takes seat on the couch, the brunette nods and leaves.  
Sehůn looks around, he had never been on this part of the house. Always upstairs on the bedrooms, it's nice. Well, actually the only member of Wonpil's family he really knows is Jaehyung, his older brother who is about to start college. A blonde, really tall guy that thinks he is funny, spoiler alert: he is not.  
He barely knows the mom and the dad, doesn't care much.  
Then, there are Wonpil's friends.  
Dowoon, the youngest in the group. Black hair, shy but sweet and uses brakes. He has two moms.  
Jongin, tall guy, tan. Plays football, is a very nice person. Has an annoying brother.  
Younghyun, plays instruments, writes a lot. Looks like an asshole but is very sweet. Wonpil is in love with him.  
Chanyeol, really tall, black hair, writes too. Really handsome and cute.

Sehůn learned that Wonpil is practically an angel (at the beginning he cuestiones if he actually was one). He is so sweet with everybody, even when people are being rude to him, he'll smile at them being nice and mature and at the same time he is just a kid who has a strange relationship with candy and just loves everything and everyone. Hůn wouldn't admit it but he really admires the human strength and kindness.

"What are you watching?" the soft voice brought him out of his thoughts

"Uh? Oh- I was just looking for the news"

"Channel 4, Hůnnie"

"How did you called me?"

"Come on let's make lunch" the brunette takes his hand and both made their way to the kitchen.  
After 30 minutes Wonpil gave up on teaching the other how to cut properly and how the temperature of the oven needs to be.  
It wasn't that hard. But hey, he is not here to judge. So, he prepared the lunch while Sehůn was looking for new clothes. Summer was staring and his clothes weren't that fresh.

"HEY, FOOD IS READY. COME HERE" Pil yells and just like that the guy-demon appears with some jeans and a black t-shirt...unbuttoned, you could see part of his chest.  
Let's just ignore that Pil.  
It was weird to see him with other clothes, he looked cute.  
"Those are my brother's clothes?!"

"What? We are almost the same size. I'll give them back, don't worry" takes seat

"Hmm fine. You look nice"

"Thank you? Now can we have lunch and watch the friends?"

chuckles "It's just friends, silly and yeah we can"

The duo had a nice lunch and did a good marathon of the show, Sehůn washed the dishes (he kinda made a mess but hey, he tried). The afternoon was pretty quiet, Wonpil tried to make plans for the next days, the other wasn't that excited but didn't wanted to break the other's heart so kinda agreed to everything.  
The shorter looks at the time  
"Oh damn- Sehůn take off the clothes" stands up

smirks "Woah, Kim, I didn't knew you liked me that much"

"JUST TAKE THEM OFF" extends his hand, the black haired panics and trying to back off fells on the couch, Wonpil gets on top of him  
" Sehůn, I'm serious take the clothes off-" hand on one button

"GET OFF ME. DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME" his voice was full of fear, the other raises an eyebrow

"Hey hey...what's wro-"

a third voice speaks  
"Excuse me? What is this? What is happening here?"

Oh fuck fucking fuck.


	2. the truth and a half

Oh fuck fucking fuck.  
Indeed.

"Well? Is someone going to explain to me what's happening here?" the tall blonde speaks, hands on his waist. "Wonpil?"

Gets off the taller faster than a bullet "Jae- I- he- we- uhm-"

"You know Pil, I'm offended. Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend? I should be the first one to know" puts his hand on his heart dramatically.

"WHAT?! MY WHAT? NO- YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND-" Wonpil felt that his mind was about to explode. What's he going to do now? This is it.  
This is the end. Jaehyung knows everything. That's it. This is the end of his relationship with Sehůn is over. Life sucks. 

sighs standing up and extending his hand "Hello, I'm Sehůn. I'm a friend of Wonpil"

accepts the hand and both share a greeting  
"Oh, just friend?" smirks, the black haired looks at him serious "Just friends"

"YES. HE IS MY FRIEND. WE MEET ON INTERNET AND NOW HE CAME ON VISIT" the brunette practically yells with a nervous smile.

raises an eyebrow "Okay? Does mom and dad know about this?" the brunette's eyes gets bigger, mouth drops. sighs "Is he staying to sleep? You have to tell them. You can't just bring people here, you know?" the other nods "Hey… are those my clothes?" Wonpil panics internally one more time.

"Yes. Wonpil spilled mustard all over my clothes and he said we have the same height so he gave me your clothes. He said you wouldn't mind but-"

"Mustard? Again? Pil, you know how hard is to clean that?" the shorter stays in silence. "No problem man. You can keep them. I don't really use those that often so" Sehůn nods

"Thank you"

"It's not a big deal" grabs some food "I'll be upstairs. Call me if you need something, by the way nice makeup man" smiles pointing the demon's scar and goes to his room.  
Wonpil let himself fall to the couch, Sehun sits with him

"Well that was close"

"I'm ruined" the brunette expresses

"What-"

"What are we gonna do now? Huh? My brother knows about you and my parents will know too. I-"

"Hey, it's fine. We just keep the same story"

"It's not that easy! They will do a lot of questions and-" covers his face with his hands, sighs, stands up "I-I need a time alone. Ok? I'll be back before my parents come"

raises an eyebrow "Ok?"

"I'm so sorry. I'll be back soon" his eyes were looking like crystal and after saying that disappears by the door.  
Sehůn looked at the siluete that disappeared, this is the side of the human that nobody knows. Wonpil gets really anxious when things get out of his hand, he always play the strong and mature but when he is alone is a whole different story, he lets everything out. Sehůn has seen it a few times when he was still on the shadows of Pil's room but he never said a thing. He was really curious about it, but now that they "know each other" every time the human gets anxious he goes out. Sehůn doesn't knows where and has never followed him, so it's still a mystery what the brunette does when he is alone.

Sehůn stayed on the living room for a while, he just watched the random programs on the tv while waiting for Wonpil to come back, but he never did.  
He looked at the time, there was only a few hours until the dinner time and the parents could be back in any minute now.  
He is alone.  
What if Wonpil's parents comeback? What's his going to say to them? Are they gonna kick him out of the house? What if for some reason they don't like him? No. Just-

"Hey man, everything is ok?" the not so deep voice coming from the stairs brings him out of his thoughts.

"Uh- yeah?"

nods and looks around "Where's my brother?" the half demon just shrugs, he was asking himself that same question.  
"What? He just left?" the black haired nods, Jae sighs "This kid. Let me call him" takes his phone and presses his brother's contact  
"Yo- Wonpil, your friend is here and-" that's the last thing Sehůn hears before the blonde disappears on the kitchen. 

Sighs, definitely everything was better when he was in the shadows. Well, almost.  
Hears the keys on the door, oh great. Just great.  
Both, Wonpil's mom and dad get inside. The blonde appears again hanging up the phone  
"He's coming back" tells to the black haired and goes help his parents with the bags

"Hey sweetie" his mom kisses his cheek "Who's your friend?" the woman smiles at taller but then his smile disappears, a worried look on her face "Oh my, dear what happened to you?"

"How did you get that scar, son?" Wonpil's dad speaks now.

"It's not an scar, it's makeup" Jae says quickly, his parents look at each other. "What?"

"Excuse me sweetie, we didn't get your name" the woman speaks softly.

"His name is Sehun, he is a friend of Wonpil. They met online"

"Okay, where's Wonpil?" the man asks serious but softly 

"He went for a walk" shrugs "But he is coming now"

The parents stared at each other and without the need of words both knew what to do next.  
They sent their older son to look for some junk food for dinner, which Jae was happily to do. As soon as the blonde was out of the house, the couple sat with blackhaired on the kitchen.

"Okay sweetie, we have no problem on having you here but we need to hear the truth" the woman explains softly after taking a sip from the glass of water.

"And please, don't be scared. We won't hurt you" the man adds with a warm smile.

Sehůn bites his lips and nods, it's time for him to let someone know about his not so past.

∘◦🥀◦∘

Wonpil curses himself. He lost track of time and now his parents are in home and Sehůn is there alone.  
He left him alone.  
God Wonpil, can you be more pathetic? They are gonna eat him alive!  
What if he gets nervous huh? What if he cries? Well… he never saw Sehůn crying. Demons can cry? There's always a first time for everything! What if this is the first time Sehůn cries?  
And why would that happen? Cause you felt bad and you were only thinking about your stupid feelings and left him alone with your parents. How could you?  
You are a horrible, horrible person Wonpil.

∘◦🥀◦∘

" 'Sup family? Dinner is ready!" the tall blonde shouts entering to the house being followed by the brunette.

"In the kitchen kids!" their dad replies from the mentioned place, the duo made their way there with boxes and drinks in hand.

The brunette sighs before putting a foot inside the kitchen, he only hopes that Sehůn doesn't hates him that much.  
The surprise is big when he sees the half demon having an animated conversation with his mom and… laughing? Ok, what happened? Why is he not taking his soul to the hell and torturing him to the end of the times?

"Finally! We were starving here" their mother speaks joking, gets closer to her youngest son and kisses his forehead "Hey baby"

"Mom?" he asks not knowing what's he asking

"We'll talk on the morning baby" she says in a whisper on his ear, not sounding angry or upset more like... worried?. He nods and both takes seat, he looks across the table, looking for Sehůn with his eyes, finally their eyes meet. The black haired nods at him with a warm smile and looks back at the woman who just asked him something.  
Ok what happened here?.

The dinner was normal? Jae told stories about his friends and how they were going to have record played on the radio, his dad talked the work, about his new boss being a dickhead but how he was happy that he could make extra money; his mom talked about how happy she was at work and explained everything she do with details to Sehůn who seemed very glad to listen and asks about the family. They didn't ask him anything, not a single thing.  
When the dinner was over the family watched the news for a little bit and after that everyone was ready for bed. Just like that.  
Like if there wasn't a "stranger" there with them. Like if it was normal to have Sehůn there with them.  
Like if he was part of the family.

"Good night kids, have sweet dreams" his mom told to both youngers with a soft smile patting improvised bed she made for the black haired, Wonpil looked at her with big eyes; he needed answers. What was all of that? She smiled at him, he gave up and nodded.  
They will talk in the morning then.

"Good night misses Kim" Sehůn smiled at the woman and made himself comfortable on the bed.  
His mom throw a flying kiss and left the room.

"Sehůn… I'm so sorry for leaving just like that and-"

"It's all good. No need to worry. Good night"

"But-"

"You were right" smiles, he does. Even through the dark Wonpil can tell "I like sleeping. See you in the morning" and with that his not-so-new friend who was half human and half demon was sleeping comfortable on the improvised bed on the floor.  
He looked… relaxed.  
Like if he just had freed himself from a big weight.  
Was that about they will talk in the morning? About Sehůn and his past?. Shakes his head. There's nothing to do now, he can only wait and honestly, he is not the most patient person in the world.

∘◦🥀◦∘

Morning came and Wonpil gets up, his head was hurting, he didn't slept much. Sehůn in the other hand was sleeping, like a baby with his face on the pillow, like if he haven't sleep for years. He still wears his brother's clothes, even though they look a little bit messy now.  
Actually the t-shirt must have unbuttoned while sleeping cause now he can see a part the other's back, it's really wide and his skin is so pale. Wonpil stares for a while and notices something that seemed like a bruise? His curiosity always beats his reason so he decides to get closer to have a better view but a pat on his shoulder stops him.  
He looks up at his mom, she made a sign for him to follow her without making a noise and he did.

Both made their way to the kitchen, there was his dad and the usual breakfast. It must be really early if both of them were still in home, but he doesn't asks. He just takes seats and his mom after him.  
Both of his parents looks at each other and then at him.

"Pil we need to talk about your new friend" his dad starts looking directly at his eyes.

His mom takes his hand on hers  
"He told us the truth… all of it"

Wait. What?.


	3. moms and a week

Wait. What?.

she nods. "He told us about… his dad and the things he has done to him"

What?! What things? Wonpil couldn't be more confused at this point.

"He told us that his mom-"

"Hold on! What do you mean he told you about his dad? What happened with his dad? Did he hurt Sehůn?"

"Pil, don't interrupt your mother"

looks down. "Sorry"

"It's fine sweetie" she pauses for a moment "What do you know about your friend?"

"He told me that his mom died when she was giving birth and that his dad didn't pay enough attention to him" his parents look at each other one more time "Why? What's wrong?"

"Pil, your friend comes from a broken home. His dad was an alcoholic and a violent person" his dad starts "He said he had no family left and that when you offer him to came here he took it as an opportunity to run away"

"Yes and we were wondering if you know any place where he could possibly go? Some other friend or maybe we could take him to-"

"No-No, Hun has no other's friends… I-I'm his only friend please don't send him back"

There's a silence. His parents talk without using words, Wonpil was lost. Three months and he didn't knew anything about that. Well but some has to be invented right?  
After a while his dad speaks

"Well baby… he could stay with us"

"Yeah" the woman smiles "He can stay with us until we find him some other place"

his eyes looking like stars "R-Really?" shakes his head and pouts " I-I'm so sorry that I brought him here without any warning but he was- he was in trouble so...I just wanted to help. I didn't really think about it"

"It's fine son, you were just being a good friend. Don't apologize"

his mom stands up and kisses his forehead  
"Yeah baby, you have a beautiful heart" hugs him from behind

"Thank you for letting him stay" holds the woman's arms "I love you mom… and you too dad"

"And we love you kid… Jae too" the three smiles.

"Go wake him up so you two can have a proper breakfast" the brunette stands up to go when his dad speaks

"Pil! do you know what's the scar Sehun has on his face?"

"Oh yeah, he didn't told us anything about that. Was it his father?" his mom asks concerned

"I don't know, he never told me and I don't want to bother or press him"

"Hmm, It's okay sweetie. We understand. You can go now"

Wonpil nods and makes his way to his room, his brother stops him

"Yo, Pil. What's wrong?"

"Nothing-"

"Why did mom and dad were talking to you in the kitchen? Is this because of your friend?"

"Something like that, they'll explain it to you later I guess"

raises an eyebrow "Explain me what?"

sighs, he is living there. he deserves to know  
"It's a long story but, basically Sehůn had… uhm- a rough time so he is staying with us for a while"

"Oh, ok? But I think he wouldn't agree with that"

"What?"

"He left. I ran into him when I was going to bathroom and I told him you guys were talking in the kitchen and I don't know he kinda panicked and he said he had to go" shrugs "I let him have my clothes though"

"WHAT?! And you just let him go?!"

"Well Pil he is not a kid"

"You stupid- chicken!" shakes his head and runs to his room to find out that it was in fact empty.

"Sehůn? Sehůn I know you are here" chuckles "You didn't really left so please do the thing and show up" hands on his waist, waiting. But nothing happens, Wonpil clears his throat  
"Can you PLEASE just show up? Come on"  
silence. still nothing.  
"Oh okay, we playing that game… Ok ok, fine. Don't come! I'm so fine by myself know! I'm totally gonna finish the orange juice by myself"  
smiles. that would definitely make him appear, only that it doesn't.

Wonpil panics.  
"Please please, where are you? You didn't really leave, right? You are here in the darkness of my room. Aren't you?" turns the lights on: nothing. sighs.  
"Please, it's not funny any-" looks around and sees his brother's clothes on his bed and the improvised bed wasn't there anymore.  
Wait. He is really gone?  
Why? No. That can't be true.

"Sehůn please if you are there reply. Do something!"  
Silence one more time, nothing happens.  
Wonpil seats on the bed.  
"I'm sorry" sobs "I'm sorry I make you go through this" voice cracks "I shouldn't have left you alone,I shouldn't have left you come with me" chuckles "I bet you will been better in hell than here with me" tears appear now  
"I'm so stupid. I hope you can forgive… I'll understand if you don't- Why would I think I could help you? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid piece of-"

A snap and Wonpil felts the warmth on his side.

"Wonpil?" the deep voice speaks, the brunette doesn't wants to look. Is this an hallucination?  
"Kim look at me"

"I don't want to. I-I'm sorry"

"No. I- I didn't want to make you cry"

"I'm not crying"

sighs "It's ok to cry, it releases you. It can make you stronger and it's not a sign of weakness, it-"

Looks at the figure next to him and raises an eyebrow  
"Are you repeating what I told you that time when you-?"

"No!" Wonpil tilted his head "Well- no- maybe?" sighs "Look. I- I just. Sorry ok? I didn't wanted to cause you any trouble. It wasn't part of the plan that your parents find out about me. I shouldn't be here. I can leave, you can tell them I just ran away or something"

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to be a burden for you" the half demon whispers, the brunette open his eyes.

"Sehůn, I know our...relationship is weird and that maybe we didn't started with the right foot but I like having you here and my parents likes you too. You are not a burden, you are my friend" smiles softly

"But this isn't how it has to be! I should- I should be tormenting you and making you make bad things and- and we shouldn't be 'friends'. You should hate me or- no. You should know anything about me! If my father finds out, I- This-"

Wonpil grabs the black haired's face on his hands and looks at his eyes  
"Shh, calm down, you are with me. I got you."

"You shouldn't"

"And why is that?"

"Cause I'm bad for you"

chuckles "You are not bad for me, when were you bad for me? You were always nice… sarcastic sometimes but you are the cutest little half-demon I have ever meet"

"I'm the only half-demon you have ever meet"

"Still, the cutest"

puts the hands away "Shut up"

"Aww, you blushing"

"Oh my god. Shut up"

"Who is my baby?"

rolls eyes "I'm older"

"Sure baby, whatever you say" Sehůn looks seriously at him but both end up chuckling.  
"Are you gonna stay?"

"There will be food?"

rolls eyes "Of course silly, wanna breakfast?"

stands up "I thought you will never ask!"

"Sehůn, you know I'm not leaving you alone, right? I-I know I left the other day but that won't happen again"

"Don't worry. I know" smiles for a moment "Now, can we go and eat?" Wonpil nods and the duo left the room.

The next days were pretty good, more than Wonpil thought they will actually. His family seemed to like Sehůn very much and Sehůn seemed to like them too, specially his mom. Wonpil loves his mom, yeah like most of the kids. But, you know, for everybody is special. Wonpil loves his mom because she is the purest soul on earth; she is always so nice to everybody, she always put others before herself, she always tries to understand, she always smiles, she is so strong. He really wants to be at least a little like her.  
The woman really enjoys the taller's presence and treats him like her own child and Sehůn is glad. It feels like if they have know each other since always. He even seems more relaxed and happy? Demons can be happy right? And they can laugh? Well he is a half human so…  
it can be, right?.

∘◦🥀◦∘

Even though things were going in a good way, Wonpil can't help to wonder about his new friend and his past.  
What really happened to him?  
What did his dad do to him?  
Did his had hurt his mom?  
What are all those marks on his body?  
What is that scar on his face? His dad did it?

He wants to ask but at the same time doesn't wants to put pressure on him or making him uncomfortable, so yeah.  
It's better to wait for him to open up.  
Yeah, wait.  
Wonpil was never really good at waiting.

∘◦🥀◦∘

"Are you excited baby?" his mother ask while serving the dessert.

"Huh? For what?"

chuckles "Where was your mind?"

"There's someone you like?" his dad asks now, making him blush. Sehůn and Jae chuckles.

"What?! No!- I-" sighs "What were you talking about mom? Sorry"

"What do you mean? Your JDCPY-Week is tomorrow, remember?"

Oh yes. Sehůn remembers, the "JDCPY-Week" stands for Jongin-Dowoon-Chanyeol-Pil-Younghyun and it was an original idea of Woon's mom from a couple years ago: since sometimes the friends couldn't see each other that much because of their different schedules on summer, they planned this week (yeah, an entire week) to spend with each other, a different house every year and this year was in Wonpil's house.  
Sehůn has seen Pil go to the houses and comeback really happy. It was cute, but they could change the name. Too long.

"Oh- yeah" are the only words he could let out.

"You can finally introduce Sehůn to them" she smiles "And maybe, who knows? You can change the name later" Oh no.  
Wonpil has been avoiding his friends for that exact reason. He can't introduce them.  
It's too soon.

"I always thought it was too damn long, why don't just call it "our week" or something? Why all the initials?" his brother questions.

"You just jealous cause you don't have one" the brunette replies,the blonde rolls eyes and gets back to his phone.

"You have everything that you need baby?"

"Uhm, yeah mom. I think so, don't worry"  
The woman nods and drops the subject.

After dessert his mom sent the youngest to bed, since they were going to stay up until late the other day it will be good for them to sleep well.

"Man, I totally forgot about your friend week. Do you want me to disappear or something?" Sehůn says while making himself comfortable on bed.

"No. It's fine" Wonpil fakes an smile "It'll be fun"

nods "You know, it's weird but I'm looking to meet your friends. They seem nice and I'll finally rest from you" jokes, Wonpil only keeps his smile.

"Yup, they'll love you"

"Who doesn't?" smiles "good night man" turns around, leaving the brunette and his thoughts alone.

Sighs.  
Yup.  
This is gonna be an interesting week.


	4. stories and scars

_"Come on kid, just_ **_do it_ ** _"_

 _"I already told you that I'm not doing it"_ _Wonpil speaks crossing his arms seating in bed._

_"But it's funnn, come on. You can do whatever you want! Just play the part"_

_"Look Septun, I'm not doing it. Deal with it"_

_"First: my name is Sehůn. Second: EVERYBODY DOES IT"_

_"Not me"_

_"Come onn, just cof a little bit, use the "oh my head hurts so bad" and boom, you missing school"_

_"I'm not lying to my mom just to skip class._ _It's stupid"_

 _"It's fun"_ _the figure says seating on his side and getting closer to his ear "Do it"_ _the brunette shakes his head._

_"I already told you I won't"_

_The figure disappears and appears on his other side "Do it. It will be fun, you will feel so good" whispers._

_"Sorry, I won't"_

_goes to his other side and grabs him by the shoulder, smirks "Come onn, I know you wanna do it. Don't you wanna feel good doing something_ **_bad_ ** _?"_

_"Nope, thank you. It doesn't matter how much you use your "sexy voice" it's not gonna work with me. You can find someone else"_

_"My what-"_ _shakes his head "You know I can't go find anybody else"_

_shrugs "Then, you wanna breakfast before I leave?"_

_sighs and gives up "Fine, but not jelly on the bread I hate it"_

_rolls eyes and stands up_

_"Fine, stay here. I'll back in a minute"_

∘◦🥀◦∘

_" Øh Sehůn, give me that right now. Last chance or I'll-"_

_"What?! What are you going to do Kim? Come on, tell me" chuckles "Please, what is your mortal pure soul going to do to my disgusting existence?"_

_sighs "Can't you just give me my brother's glasses? He needs them to see"_

_"Oh please he'll be fine" tries them on "what do you think? I look amazing in this"_

_The shorter tries to takes the glasses out of the other's face but the figure disappears and appears on the other side of the room. Sehůn chuckles._

_"It's not funny! I don't have powers"_

_"That's not my problem" checks himself on the mirror "Hey, I look so fucking hot with glasses. I may keep them"_

_"Fine! Keep them. I'll just buy him another pair" the brunette gives up and makes his way to the door_

_"Wow wow. Hold on.You buying new glasses? Just like that?"_

_shrugs "If you are not giving me those back… yeah"_

_sighs and throws the glasses to the shorter "This is boring. What's the point if you never fall for it?"_

_smiles and pats his demon shoulder_

_"Don't lose hope Hůnnie. Maybe someday I'll do something bad to please you"_

_groans "What's the point? You are like cotton candy. I give up"_

_"You should never give up!"_

_rolls eyes "Can you bring me some of that food you have so I can go back to the shadows?"_

_smiles "Of course. I thought we could watch friends but if you wanna be alone…"_

_"Fine! I'll stay with you for a while, but that's it. Only cause you are a big baby that doesn't like to be alone"_

_"Sure, whatever you say"_

∘◦🥀◦∘

_"COME ON KIM. IT'S HALLOWEEN"_

_"Nope sir, I'm not pulling a prank on my friends"_

_"Why not?!"_

_"Cause it makes no sense? "_

_"Oh my lord. It's not that deep! Just scare them"_

_"Jongin gets scared easily, I don't want to hurt him"_

_groans "You won't! Just go behind him and say "boo" as simple as that"_

_"I won't!"_

_"Fine! Then just hide their candy"_

_"I already told you. I'm not doing anything bad"_

_"It's not even bad! It's a simple silly prank! Fuck I hate you"_ _crosses his arms_

_"You-... you hate me?"_

_"I'm tired of trying. You know what? I give up. This is pointless. You are never going to do something bad and I'm stuck here with you forever"_

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"It's not your fault. I guess I'm not a good demon after all" chuckles "How ironic"_

_"Are you mad?"_

_"I'm not mad. I'm just- ah fuck this. Go with your friends, bring some chocolate"_

_"Don't you mind staying alone?"_

_"I have been alone for my whole life, so-"_

_"I can stay!"_

_"Seriously, Kim. It's fine" silence for a while._

_"Why do you hate me? Have I been bad to you?"_

_chuckles "You have 0 bad on your system. You are like an angel, a true one. I just hate the fact that I'm not good on "my job" and that my father was right"_ _sighs_

_"I-I'm sorry"_

_"Don't be. Now go"_

_sobs "I just don't know how to do something bad and I don't want my friends mad at me but now you are mad at me and I made you feel bad and I-" tears were falling_

_stands up "Wow wow. Don't do that"_

_"I'm so sorry. I have been a bad friend to you and-"_

_"No, hey. I'm sorry. It's- hard to be away from hell, you know? Like… it has been three years after all and- well, I don't know. You didn't do anything wrong and you don't have to. You are who you are and that's fine. I like you this way, you are amazing Kim"_

_cleans the tears and smiles "Okay"_

_"Wait...what?"_

_fixes his hair "I said, it's okay"_

_"You were crying, what the fuck"_

_"Hmm. Now, I'm not"_

_"You were faking it!"_

_"Maybe...but you admitted that you like me so, we are friends now"_

_"YOU LIED TO ME"_

_"No no. All I said was true"_

_"You used the crying to make me talk...u manipulated my brain-"_

_"No-"_

_smiles and takes one hand to his heart dramatically "I'm so proud"_

_rolls eyes and smiles "Enjoy it cause it's the only thing you'll get"_

_"Oh no. I'm sure you are hiding more there… but I'll accept this for now" smiles "You are full of surprises Kim"_

_shrugs "You sure you'll be fine without me for a couple of hours?"_

_nods and lays on the bed "Bring me chocolate but not with coconut. I hate that one"_

_goes to the door "Okay, see you. Be good"_

_"Have fun. Be bad"_

∘◦🥀◦∘

"KIM WONPIL"

shakes his thoughts away and dropping the pen "Oh, sorry. I- uh?"

groans "On what were you thinking about?"

"Uhm.. things, life. You know"

"Okay?... heeey, you still have that diary? What are you writing?" tries to look

"HEY. That's private! Get off" the brunette pushes, softly, his brother.

"Okay okay, I just came here to tell you that your friends are downstairs, they are waiting for you"

"What?! They are here already? And where's Sehůn?" panics for a moment

"He is in my room, I let him choose from my older clothes" checks that no one is around "Poor kid… I can't even imagine the hell he has been through"

"Yeah, me neither"

"Glad he find you" smiles and pats the shorter's shoulder "Now go, don't make them wait any longer" and with that the blonde leaves the room.

Wonpil sighs, it's time. Closes his diary and puts it under his bed. Making his way to the door, the other's figure appears

"Hey Pil, what do you think?" shows his clothes

"You look amazing. Now wait here" says quickly

"I'm not meeting your friends?"

"Yeah yeah but I'm gonna introduce you, like a surprise" smiles nervously

"Oh- okay, I'll wait" takes seat on the bed, Wonpil nods and runs to the living room.

  
"What's up ghost? Long time" Younghyun greets him, his hair was black now. He was looking so fine. wow. No. Wonpil, focus

"Man, I forgot how big your house was" Woon speaks now looking around.

"We missed you, where were you?" the tallest in the room asks

"Uhm guys… I have to tell you something" the brunette starts and lets out a sigh. Makes a sign for everybody to take seat and they do. "Listen, this year I'm not alone, I-"

"You have a boyfriend?!?" the other brunette asks curious, Younghyun looks at him.

blushes "N-No. He… he is my friend and he is… special. I'm going to ask you all that _please_ behave and make him feel comfortable, okay? He had-"

"Well, hello there" a deep voice speaks behind him, oh fuck. "Can you introduce me now?"

The other four open their eyes in unison to the tall figure behind their friend and all had the same questions in mind.

Who was this person?

Since when he and Wonpil had been friends?

Why they never heard from him?

"Duude, what happened to your eye?" the youngest simply asks, making Wonpil scream on his mind.

"Dowoon!" 

"Sorry"

"May I ask who are you?" Younghyun speaks now, Wonpil looks at him and shakes his head.

"This is, Sehůn. My friend, we… we meet online. Hůn, these are my friends: Dowoon, Jongin, Younghyun and Chanyeol" everyone waves

"We finally meet" the black haired says, bringing everyone's attention

"Finally? You know about us?" Jongin questions

"Uh- yeah. Pil talks a lot about you" 

_'Pil'_ he has a nickname for him. How nice.

Now, Kang calm down.

There's a silence, until Chanyeol decides to break it.

"Well, nice to meet you" extends his hand "It's great to finally meet someone taller. I'm surrounded by midgets" smiles

takes the hand and shakes it, feels the warm and blushes a little but no one seemed to notice "I- same"

"Fuck you dude, it's not our fault you are so damn tall"

"You all are the weirdos! Just grow up" the group laughs, you can always count on Chanyeol for breaking the tension.

The afternoon was fine, the guys putted Wonpil in context of the last few weeks, had some snacks, played a while with the ball. Nobody was paying so much attention to Sehůn, not that Sehůn was doing much to integrate himself either; he was chilling in the chair of the corner, scrolling through Wonpil's phone.

It was getting dark and they decided to imitate the new guy and everybody took seat on the grass.

"Ah man, I missed being with all of you" Dowoon says laying on the ground

"Same here, please let's do this more often" the tall brunette express 

"We have a whole week you guys, let's use this time wisely" the owner of the house says softly.

"I'm so thirsty but too lazy to go for something"

"Yo princess" Younghyun speaks to Sehůn who looks at him "Wanna bring us some sodas?"

"Hyun… don't be rude"

"I'm not? I just asked him if he wanted"

"Yeah, but-"

"It's ok Pil, I can bring sodas for you all" stands up

"You don't have to"

"But I want to" smiles and makes his way to the kitchen

"Younghyun what the fuck" Chanyeol spits, the other ignores.

"Man, seriously. What happened to his eye?" the youngest asks one more time

"Okay, but have you seen his legs? Does he dance or something?"

"Jongin why were you looking at his legs?"

"Guys…can you all be more nice to him?"

"Us?? What about him? He just stays there on the chair like if he is better than us"

"He is shy, Hyun"

"Yeah sure"

"Do you think he burned his face?" he asked more to himself that to the others.

"You can try to be nicer, you know"

"Why I am the only one being pointed?"

"Maybe cause you are the only one that is being an asshole?"

"The fuck Park??? Do you like him or something?"

"Hey wait" Jongin intervenes"Were those your brother's clothes?? Are they dating?"

"Fucking, the word is fucking"

"Younghyun the fuck is wrong with you today?"

"Are you mad for something? Did we did something?"

"No, _Pil._ You didn't do anything"

"Then why are you being so rude to Hůnnie?"

"I don't even know him!"

"You could-"

A throat being cleared.

The four turn around to see the black haired standing with the drinks in hand and a serious face.

"Did I miss something?" he speaks, no one replies. Places the drinks on the coffee table and takes seats on the ground.

"Wanna know about my scar?" raises an eyebrow "Wanna know about me? About my past? Fine. I'll tell you everything, detail by detail.It all started when my mother died while she was giving birth…"


	5. the past and the first night

A throat being cleared.

The four turn around to see the black haired standing with the drinks in hand and a serious face.

"Did I miss something?" he speaks, no one replies. Places the drinks on the coffee table and takes seats on the ground.

"Wanna know about my scar?" raises an eyebrow "Wanna know about me? About my past? Fine. I'll tell you everything, detail by detail.

It all started when my mother died while she was giving birth… to me, of course.

Everything was fine until _it wasn't_ and she died on the middle of it" looks at his eyes and everybody had their attention on him. Good.

"Sehůn, you don't have to do this" Pil puts his hand on the taller's leg and speaks softly, looking at him.

"Don't worry Pil, I want to" smiles and the other nods and sighs "So, the thing was that my parents were deeply in love, but no one in their families approved, you know all that shit: they had this prohibited love, had sex, had me.

And when my mom died my father couldn't take it. I took away the love of his life and he never forgave me.

He was trapped with me so he started to drink, _a lot_ -"

"Sehun, I'm so sorry. I-" Chanyeol starts but stops himself, Sehůn looks at him but says nothing.

"So, I have never went to school. Everything that I know is because of the streets and the Internet. My father wouldn't miss a day on remember me that I ruined his life, he used verbal violence with, there was a few times were he hitted me." points at the scar on his face "This? One time I was making dinner, he didn't liked it so he puts my head on the oven because I'm just so damn stupid I can't even get the food right. He pressed my right side on the burning metal, it was for a moment, but it felt like forever. I managed to get to the hospital and doctors did their best but _of course_ I didn't have an insurance and _of course_ I couldn't cover the bill so… I got this scar and a totally new look"

the group was paying attention but no one was directly looking at him, only Wonpil who couldn't express his emotions in words.

Sehůn looks at them, they are feeling guilty. Good.

"Even after this my father kept being a piece of shit and no one did nothing. So many nights were I had to deal with his drunk ass, I had to deal with his bad treats cause I had no one else. I never knew my family...You know that there were times at night when his friends would come over and they-" the half demon stops himself and something in his face had changed. The brunette notices. Sehůn shakes his head and continues 

"So yeah, you don't know me and I don't know you. I get that you might not trust me and I'm still not sure on trusting you all but… I trust in Pil,he is the best person I had the luck to know and if he says you are good people then you should be." silence.

He waits for a reply, a sound that never appears. Sighs and stands up.

"How silly of me, I forgot a soda for myself" and with that disappears to the kitchen, Wonpil follows him.

"Sehůn? What was that?"

"I'm sorry- I just-"

"Was that real?"

"Huh?"

"A-All you said… I mean, I know that it might be different cause… well uhm your dad was- you know. But-"

"Well, yeah. But without the alcohol, he was just angry"

"I'm sorry"

"He is one of the lord of evil after all, right?" opens the fridge and gets out the bottle of juice

"Come on, let's go back" pats his friend's shoulder and goes out. 

Wonpil sighs, he wanted to ask more but he couldn't. He knew that Sehůn had it bad but… _that bad?_ And listening to it and his imagination working...Nope.

Let's not focus on it.

Shakes his head and goes with the group, everyone was still on their places looking down.

Sehůn takes seat back on the chair.

Oh my god, is nobody going to say something? Open his mouth but Younghyun standing up and going to the black haired direction stops him.

"Hey" Younghyun starts, Sehůn looks at him. Sighs. "I'm- I'm sorry okay? I didn't know and even like that I had no reason to treat you like shit"

"It's ok, I-"

"No. It's not ok. Let's just start over, 'kay?"

"Oh, okay then. It's all fine" the other extends his hand, the half demon raises an eyebrow

"Come with us"

"I'm really fine here, I don't want to bother-"

"You don't" moves his hand

"Please accept it or I'm gonna look like and idiot… more idiot actually"

the half demon smiles finally accepts the hand, the new duo made the way to the circle.

No one said another thing, Sehůn brought up another topic and everybody followed the conversation.

Wonpil decided to do the same, he'll have time to speak with his new friend later.

They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and putting Sehůn in context about their past reunions and habits of the group.

When Wonpil's parents got home, the guys helped with dinner and everyone had a nice time. Jae went out with some friends, the parents went to bed early and the gang was on the house owner room watching some movies and eating candy. They promised to stay up the whole night but the first on fall asleep was Jongin, with candy on hand. Dowoon was the second and after a few moments later, and on his side, Wonpil. Chanyeol was in fourth place with his head on the bed and his body on the floor.

"And there was two" Younghyun speaks with a tired smile

"Please dude you are not lasting much longer"

yawns "How is that you don't look tired?"

shrugs "It's the hair"

chuckles "What?" lays his head on the pillow "I'm just- I'm just gonna rest my eyes, kay?" yawns one more time and then he was sleeping.

Sehůn sighs and looks through the window, he wasn't feeling like sleeping. Not today. He decided to just finish the movie, damn it was long. It seemed to be about spirits and bad entities.

Chuckles.

That's not even _close_ to the real ones.

Humans does really get scares with that stuff?

Was his mother afraid of those movies? Or she liked them? shakes his head and eats the rest of the gummy bears.

When the movie was over he still wasn't feeling sleepy or even tired. It was already late and the rest of the gang was in deep sleep.

He looked at them, they looked so relaxed.

Without making noise, decides to look for something to drink.

Opens the fridge and takes out the orange juice, takes a sip from the glass when feels arms on his body, pressing hard. Panics. 

A voice speaks

"Don't worry. I'm here now..."


	6. hugs and music

"Don't worry. I'm here now..."

Sehůn pushes the body and steps back, heart racing when he turns around

"Go away! Don't touch me ag- you" he relaxes but gets confused

"S-Sorry! I didn't meant to offend you or-"

clears his throat "No, no. You did not. It's fine, I just- I'm not used to human touch" after saying the words panics for a moment but it seemed that the boy was still sleepy to realize

"Still… I- I'm sorry. I wasn't really thinking" rubs the back of his head

"Chanyeol, right?" the other nods "Don't worry. It's fine. I'm just not used to hugs or any touch actually"

"Really? Not even with Wonpil?"

shakes his head "He knows I don't enjoy being touched"

"Oh fuck- I- damn. You must think I'm a weirdo. God. I- I just-"

"I don't. Pil told me you are kinda touchy and clingy and it's fine!"

"He told you? Oh god, I must be so annoying"

"I think it's cute"

"You do?" their eyes meets and Sehůn felt that warm on his chest again. That was weird.

"Y-Yeah" the other nods and takes seat, silence for a moment."So, what you doing up?"

"Actually- I wanted to talk to you"

blushes sightly "With me?"

nods "After what you told us… I know I don't know you and you don't know me but I'm really sorry for everything you went through but also, I'm glad you found Pil and that you are safe now" pauses "Also,I wanted to tell you that if you need to, I'm here for you. You can talk to me"

tilts his head and seats too, smiles "But we are talking right now"

"No- I meant like real talk"

"This isn't a real talk?"

"No-" pauses and thinks his words "I meant like: if you feel sad or like you think you can't keep going just… just know that i'm here to help you stop the bad feelings"

"Oh!" blushes "Yeah. I get what you mean, sorry"

"Don't be" there's another silence. 

"Do you wanna go to bed?"

"Honestly? I'm full awake now I don't think I'll be able to sleep again"

"Oh, I see"

"But are you sleepy? You can go"

"No no, I don't… I don't sleep that much"

"How you do it?"

shrugs "I guess I'm not a sleep person"

chuckles "Yeah, but everyone has to sleep" 

"Yeah that's true"

Chanyeol looks at him for a moment, Sehůn feels warm on his cheeks and opens his mouth but the other talks first

"Doesn't it hurts?"

"What?"

"T-The scar… it hurts?"

"Oh-... it doesn't anymore. Like yeah sometimes if I wink too hard it will hurt but usually I don't even feel it" pauses "I tried to cover it up for a while but it didn't worked and the makeup was more annoying that mark it self so I guess I just learned to live with it"

"Well that-"

"I look ugly,right?" the taller raises an eyebrow at the sudden question "I saw the look on your friend faces… I saw the same on Wonpil's parents and even on Pil at first… I don't blame you tho. It must be shocking seeing something so anormal"

"Sehun, first: say you ugly again and I'll kick your ass. Two: you are handsome with scar and all" the warm again on the other's cheeks "Three: what's normal tho? Just look at my ears, people make fun of them because they are too big and they aren't "normal" but fuck them. You should be happy with yourself and love everything of you cause you my friend are going to stay in that body for a looong time and you should be friends with it cause being enemies with your body isn't an option. Believe" pauses "Sure you might not like something or you wanna change something and that's fine! but do it because **_you_ ** want to not because you feel pressure to do it...A Im talking a lot right? Oh my god please stop me"

chuckles "No, it's fine. You said a lot of nice things and I appreciate them. You are cute"

sighs "You can tell if I'm being annoying tho. I know I can be"

"No no, seriously. I enjoyed your...speech?"

"You are the first then"

"It's an honor then" smiles wrinkling his nose

"You should do that more often" the other just raises an eyebrow "Smile, your smile is pretty and that thing with your nose. Like I know , I know you only for a day but I think you should do it often"

Sehůn really admires the ability this guy has to talk about fifty things in a minute and making it make sense. He just looks at the taller and laughs.

"What? What did I say? What's so funny?"

"It's just that- you started with a hug and saying a whole speech about acceptance and love and now you talking about my smile. It's amazing"

"Oh-" blushes "I- sorry. I tend to do that… talk a lot. Told ya, tell me to stop"

"No! I like it. It's fun. I'm just the opposite, I barely talk and people-"

"Opposites… that's a great idea!" Chanyeol takes his phone out of his pocket and writes something down, then he puts it back.

"What do you write there?"

"Huh?" looks at the other "Oh, this… just ideas I have"

"Like stories?"

"You could call them that but add a little of music"

looks in surprise "You are a music-man?"

chuckles "I'd like to. Someday"

"And how you do it? The words I mean, turn them into a song I mean… is it hard? Do you know how to play music instruments? How do you get inspired? Do you sing?"

The tallest chuckles, Sehun was sounding like a kid and he find it cute. 

“Well I always had the influence of my parents in that ambit but I discovered my own likes. I can play the electric guitar, the acoustic one too, the piano, the keyboard, the drums and the bass” smiles widely

open his eyes "Wow, that's impressive. You really talented"

yawns in the middle of a chuckle "You never heard me play"

"I know but if you play that much then you should be amazing!"

yawns one more time "Thank you for the vote of confidence"

"You are sleepy right?"

"What? No I'm not" leans on the chair "I'm gonna close my eyes a bit, yeah?"

laughs "Yeah okay"

"But tell me, what would you like to do in the future?" yawns crossing his arms on his chest and closing his eyes.

Sehůn looks at him without saying a word and at end of a few minutes Chanyeol was sleeping, the half demon smiled. He thought on taking him to the bed but this human was even bigger than him, he wouldn't be able to carry him on his back like he used to do with Pil.

Sighs. Using his "powers" wouldn't work either, what if he wakes up? Or the other sees him? No no. He can't take that risk.

Maybe just leave him there? No, he could hurt himself. 

Looks around and the couch seems like the best option, he can carry him to it. It's not that far away.

The demon decides it's the best so takes a deep breath can carries the human carefully on his back and places him on the couch.

Damn, that kid can sleep.

Sighs one more time and lays besides him. Before he could even realize he was sleeping too.

∘◦🥀◦∘

Sehůn frowns, there's a presence on his side. He mumbles something and there's a laugh.

"Come onn, it's time to wake up sleeping beauty"

"Huh?"

chuckles "Come on! It's near noon and you still sleeping! What happened with Chanyeol? Did u two fucked?"

Now he open his eyes, sighs "How was your name again?"

"Auch. I'm Dowoon"

he sits and rubs his eyes "Right. Sorry" looks around "Where are the others?"

"Wonpil and Jongin wanted some cookies or a cake I'm not sure so they went to the market to buy the ingredients and Wonpil didn't wanted to wake you up so he let me here to take care of you" smiled

"I can take care of myself pretty well" the other guy opened his eyes and looked down. Oh fuck. That was rude. Sighs "No- I- sorry. I just don't usually sleep and- fuck- I-"

"Hey hey, don't worry. I know everything can be new for you" smiles softly, you can see his braces "Wanna breakfast? I can make coffee"

"I like juice better"

"How cute" stands up "Come on" the demon followed the shorter to the kitchen "Do you like french toast?"

"I'm not sure I tried them before"

"You what?!? Okay let's change that. Bring me two eggs" places the pan and lets it to take heat "Susan teached me how to make them"

"Susan?"

"One of my moms, she really loves to cook. I enjoy it too, she taught me everything I know" smiles

"How is it to have two moms?"

chuckles "Mix the eggs please" hands him a fork "It's nice. I mean I never had an actually dad so I don't really know how it is" thinks for a moment "Well _I do_ have a dad but you know, he is just sperm"

"Sperm?"

"Well duh. Woman can't have babies by their own" Sehůn nods even thought he wasn't sure of what the guy just said.

"Dowoon?"

"Hmm?"

"What's sperm?"


	7. talks and cakes

"What's sperm?"

raises an eyebrow "What did you say?"

"What's the sperm" 

There's a silence for a moment then the shorter laughs "Ah- you almost got me there" the other was still looking at him, waiting for an answer "Wait- for...for real? You don't know??" Sehůn nods "Come on, how can you not know? Everybody knows that"

"S-Sorry"

"No no. Don't be sorry. I- I just can't believe you don't know"

"No one explained it to me before"

"Well duh, you living with Wonpil" sighs "Okay honey get ready cause we are having _the talk_ "

"The talk?"

"That's right" takes seat and pats the other chair "Come on"

"But- what about the toasts?"

"Oh honey that can wait, now seat"

The half demon even tho he was confused, decided to listen at the other and took seat on the free chair, was is it that serious?

"Okay, do you know what semen is, right?" there's another silence "YOU DON'T KNOW?"

"I-"

sighs "Cum?"

"Don't!" Sehůn found himself raising his voice, the other raises an eyebrow

"Are you a virgin?"

thinks the question "No"

"Wait- so you never- Hold on, did you had sex?"

"S-Something like that"

"Boy or girl?"

"Men"

"Okay. When you guys finished it, did you… did you came?"

"Came?"

groans exhausted "The white liquid that comes out of your urethra when you reach the climax!"

"Oh- that's sperm??"

"Oh my fucking god. Yeah! sperm, semen, you get me?" the other shakes the head "Jesus, how did- forget it"

"What's the climax?"

"You kidding right?"

"N-No"

"When you- uhm- when you enjoyed the sexual act so much and well you know you… cum" 

"Oh- I never did that"

"YOU WHAT- you poor thing"

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

chokes on the air "I can't do that"

tilts his head "Why?"

his cheeks turns into a light red "Because!! That's personal and you should do it with someone want to"

"It has to do with... love?" Dowoon looks at him "I-I heard that you only have to do it with someone you love"

"Well- not exactly. You can just have sex and not feel an emotional connection with the person, it's just desire" pauses "But the consent, my dear, it's very important. Make sure both of you are agree and that both of you enjoy it"

thinks for a moment

"C-Could it be more than one person? "

nods "Of course, but again: consent"

"A-And what if one of the persons there is not agree?"

∘◦🥀◦∘

  
"We have been here for an hour and a half can we go?" Younghyun groans

"Don't be such a kid, we shopping" Jongin replies

"It's a cake! can’t we just buy one that’s already baked"

"No,cause it’s more fun to do it for ourselves" Wonpil explains on his tippy toes trying to pick a package of cream, the black haired rolls eyes and hands it to him, the brunette smiles shily.

Oh my god, Wonpil don’t be pathetic.

yawns "Man I'm tired"

"Of course you are, you had quite a night with Sehun" Younghyun turns at the duo and smirks 

"We just talked!"

"Sure Chan"

"What did you do with Hůn last night?" Wonpil asks with curiosity

"Well, you'll see Pil...when a guy likes another guy so much he puts his di-"

"SHUT UP! It didn't happen like that. We just talked about life. I'm not a hormonal disaster like Jongin"

"HEY! I'm in the age to be an hormonal disaster"

"Okay but… is he ok? You didn't make him uncomfortable, right?"

"You used protection right?"

"Jongin quit it!" the brunette scolds him

"Okay dada"

"What did you-"

Younghyun groans one more time "Come on let's just find the other things so we can go back. I'm starving"

"Jongin look what you did! You made dad K get upset!" the tallest says dramatically and goes to the candy section.

raises an eyebrow "Dad K?"

"Well Pil is dada and you are dad K, you two are our parents" the tall brunette explains and follows Chanyeol

turns around and looks at the brunette “We are their what now?”

chuckles nervously “I didn’t heard haha sorry. Let’s go and pick some candy just as sweet as you!” smiles and follows the duo.

‘just as sweet as you’? what the fruit Kim!

∘◦🥀◦∘

Dowoon blinks and he straightens in the chair “Well- that can’t happen. Nobody can’t force you to do something you don’t want to, and also you don’t have feel pressured to do something. That’s why consent is really important and before everything you should talk to your partner. Communication”

“Oh- I see” there’s a silence, the shorter opens his mouth but Sehůn is faster “Thank you- for explaining it to me”

“No problem!” the other nods and there’s another silence “Sehun… I wanted to say sorry for the way I acted when I first meet you. I was stupid-”

“Don’t. It’s fine, seriously. You didn’t knew me, now you can” smiles 

nods and leans looking into the clear eyes “And- uh- well… if you want to talk about _anything_ or you got more questions just tell me,okay?”

" What's up kids?" Jae made his appearance and serves himself some coffee

"Everything and you old man?" Dowoon replies

chuckles "Watch out shortie" jokes and looks at the other "The clothes are good?"

"Y-Yeah, thank you"

"No problem, I have some more if you wanna check them out later"

"Okay, thank you"

The blonde nods with a smile and goes back to his room.

Dowoon smiles at Sehůn and he smiles back at him. Great, just what they needed an awkward silence; fortunately it didn't lasted

"HELLO! WE HOME!" Wonpil shouts "Where are you-" enters to the kitchen and smiles "Oh hi!"

"Hey" both guys replies

"Can we have lunch now? I'm gonna die if I don't have food in my mouth"

"I'm with Dad K here"

"Stop that!"

"There's chips on the cupboard, have some BUT no so much cause we eating the cake later" the brunette indicates

"Okay dad" Jongin and Chanyeol replies on unison and laughs.

"So? What did you guys did while we were out?" 

"We just-"

"He explained all about sex and cum and consent. It was a good lesson"

chuckles "Yeah, I- we had the talk" the shorter jokes, Sehůn smiles at him.

Wonpil stops what he was doing to look at his friend "Are you dumb?"

The trio, that was already busy with the chips looks up. 

"What? Why-"

"Dowoon I gave you one job!"

"What did I do?!"

"I told you to take care of him not to put confusing ideas on his mind!"

"Oh but I'm not confu-" the brunette ignores him.

"Oh come on, he's our age. He is not a baby" Younghyun intervenes.

"Besides he asked me so-"

"Yeah, it's normal stuff Kim"

"But he is not like us! He is not normal!"

Wonpil regrets at the second those words left his mouth, he wants to say sorry but nothing comes out. He looks at Sehůn who just looks at him and then down, the others also didn't say a word. 

"I-I'm- I have to go" says quickly and goes to his room.

The black haired pats Dowoon's shoulder and follows the brunette upstairs. 

Younghyun doesn't knocks, he just gets inside and sees Wonpil on the bed, facing the wall

"Go! I'm ugly and a bad stupid person" he says in almost a whisper

seats on the bed "I'm not going, come on. Look at me" the other shakes his head, Younghyun takes Wonpil's chin softly forcing him to look at him "What's the problem baby? Talk to me" the brunette sighs 

"Well-"

**Author's Note:**

> originally i posted this on twitter and it was gonna be an au but i needed a challenge lol.  
> ALSO, i don't have an actual title for it yet, so that's why it looks ugly.  
> anyways, hope u like it


End file.
